My Immortal
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Bill Compton is a 179 year old vampire. He meets Sookie Stackhouse, a 25 year old human who's blood is irresistible. He soon becomes irrevocably attached to the human until he learns that she's more than human, she's something else entirely. She's something that risks his very own mortality and existence. Even then, he's unable to let go of the hybrid halfling, even if it means his
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm new to True Blood but loved the series &amp; was completely and totally upset when they ended the show!**

**I've been writing Rookie Blue Fanfic for sometime so thought I'd try at least 1 True Blood fic. **

**This is a tester chapter just to see how it goes down, so hope you'll leave a thought?**

**Chapter 1- Scent of a human woman. **

The night air was cool, an unusual chill crawling its way up and down her spine as she rounded the corner between the two buildings.

It was late, probably too late to be walking home, but left with the choice between walking and accepting a ride from one of the creeps at work; she opted for the former. She had a car, but it just seemed senseless to drive so few blocks two ways twice a day.

The smell of rain filled her nose as the first of the raindrops wet her face and dripped into her loose hanging blond hair. A storm had been brewing for hours and as Murphy's law would have it, it would only start raining now that she had set foot out the door to walk home.

She was glad that she had opted for sneakers and jeans tonight, rather than something that would aid her falling flat on her face as soon as the pavements became wet. She was on occasion what she called horizontally challenged, and wet pavements aided in her making use of that fact.

Jostling the strap of her bag as she tugged it higher up onto her shoulder she made the conscious decision to just walk through the two block alley rather than walk the six blocks around with the pending shower threatening overhead as another silver streak of lightning lit up the dark night sky.

Halfway through the dark alley, she glanced over her shoulder into the shadows as she scanned for any unwanted movements lurking in them.

The usual sounds were the only sounds that she heard as she took steps a little faster. There was the normal sound of traffic in the distance, doors closing and the far off rumble of thunder.

If there had been a presence lurking between the buildings she would have heard their thoughts, or she would have at least if they were a breathing human like herself.

Her hand tightened around her bags strap on her shoulder, her own thoughts reminding her that even if she could hear humans, she couldn't hear the vampires thoughts.

Since they had announced their presence and came out of the coffin two years ago she hadn't heard one single thought from any vampire who's presence she had been in.

With them it was different, a silent emptiness instead of a ramble filling her mind if she probed into their mind. It was just... Nothingness. She had listened hard and practiced it and it was always the same- quiet.

Without warning a stinging chill cursed through her veins as two shadows took the shape of people in front of her as they emerged from the darkness and became visible.

Her sneakers slammed on brakes, her feet thankfully finding traction on the now wet cement underneath them as the raindrops became heavier.

Casting her head down to drop her gaze her feet made an attempt to move around the two male vampires that stood squarely in her way, but the not so subtle action of one of them sniffing the air made her look up for just a second.

"What are you?" The bolder one of the two asked as he moved to stand toe to toe with her in the blink of an eye. He was at least a head and a half taller than she was, his eyes dark and menacing as they focused on her. He didn't blink, which even if she hadn't noticed it was a little strange for a vampire.

Standing her ground and shelving her fear as best she could, she replied in a voice baring as much confidence as she could "I'm a waitress."

A bony hand raised up and its fingers found their way to the dripping trestles of her hair.

It grossed her out beyond words.

"I'm late." She said before taking a step out of his grasp.

She let her eyes run over the pale skin of his hand and forearm for signs of Hep-V but didn't see any of the black veins present.

Hep-V was a rapidly spreading disease that had reared its ugly head about six months ago. It didn't discriminate between humans or vampires. It was however deadly amongst the vampires, humans able to survive the illness with not even so much as a visible sign that they were infected.

She was about to move away when a force slammed into her so hard that the ground moved out from under her feet. A second force stopped her, a stinging pain racing through the back of her head as it met the face brick wall about ten feet behind her.

The son of a bitch hit her in the chest so hard that the movement sent her flying backwards until the wall stopped her.

Her hand instinctively moved up to touch the now burning area at the back of her head, her fingertips feeling a wetness that sent instant fear through her before it was replaced by sudden anger. She didn't even allow herself to wince at the pain, instead she looked up expecting to see their imminent frenzied decent on her now that the unmistakable smell of blood drove them insane.

He smelled the tantalizing aroma of something unknown waft through the air, his nose tingling as he inhaled it.

It made him stop and allow himself to wallow in the scent for a split second before it evaporated into the smell of rain.

A moment later he heard a shuffle and a wince on a sagging breath as though the mortal it came from resigned themselves to something.

The smell of blood so sweet and enticing instantly shook him to his core, his fangs dropping into his mouth as it watered at the scent.

He was usually well reserved and able to maintain his composure, but something embedded in the scent of this blood drove him beyond sanity and well past restraint.

His ears picked up the sound of scraping down an alley to his left so without a second though he was moving towards it.

The sight his eyes found was unexpected to say the least.

Sitting on the floor with her back against a wall was a petite blond woman who looked more annoyed than scared as two of his own kind toyed with her baring their fangs. They were trying to rile her up and get her drenched in fear because it sweetened a humans blood if they were scared.

Usually a human would emit a strong stench of fear under these circumstances, however at this moment that smell was missing, probably overpowered by the sweeter smell of her blood. Or maybe she had just resigned herself to the fact that his was really happening and had given up trying to fight the fear off. It would then essentially just fade away on its own.

Just as he came to a stop to their right, one of the vampires lunged towards him protecting its food while the other grabbed hold of the woman and slid her across the floor and away from him, a now new and intimidating threat to their food.

A loud thud ended the slide when her head hit a metal dumpster and she slumped to the floor unconscious.

The fight that ensued after that didn't last long, the two vampires that attacked the human were young and untrained, something that resulted in their demise because they had no control and no skills.

Their movements were flawed and weak and no match for his own.

Even if he was infected and far from full strength, he was still able to rip ones heart out and stake the other onto a metal pole sticking out from a fire escape staircase that had been broken and left as it was in a tangled mess of steel.

Taking a moment to still his racing blood, he ordered his fangs to retract before moving over to the unconscious human.

He could hear her breathing, it was slow and shallow resembling that of a human wrapped up in slumber. Her heartbeat was stable, so she was okay.

He retrieved her bag on his way to her and took all of two seconds to scrounge through it for a drivers licence for a name and some form information that would give him her address.

Irony in that, was that it was neatly printed across a blood donors card.

Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps.

The name of her hometown made his insides quiver. It happened to be his own hometown too. The only difference was that the times were at least a hundred and fifty years apart.

What were the chances of that actually happening? One in fifty million maybe?

Closing the zipper of her bag, he scooped her up and set out the three blocks it would take him to get her home.

The entire run over to her residence had him fighting to retain his sanity as the smell of her and her blood filled his nostrils even though he wasn't breathing it in.

She stirred, once, and then a second time as he reached the front door of her apartment and unlocked it with the keys he had palmed from her bag.

He pushed the door open and gently set her down against the wall next to the open door in a sitting position.

He shook her shoulder lightly and called her name, the change in her breathing and heartbeat telling him that she was regaining consciousness.

He was presented with one small obstacle in his bid to see her safely to her home and that was the fact that he could not enter past the doorway of her home uninvited.

So, in essence, he had to wake her up now and she had to walk herself inside.

"Sookie." He murmured closer to her ear while leaning over her, his hand braced on the wall beside her head.

She sighed and her head tilted to the side and closer to his face. A warm breath brushed his skin as she groaned "Mmm."

With his restraint snapping he moved backwards and up into a standing position in one fluid motion. His fangs portrayed his sudden lust for her blood, a low hiss escaping his lips as he backed up into the wall behind them. He felt the dust between the bricks leave them and billow up into the air as he hit the bricks hard with his entire body. If they had been painted, the paint would have chipped off the wall.

Her head lulled to the side once more and then straightened as her eyes opened and she blinked rapidly a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit hallway light. She drew in a deep breath that caught in her throat and she sat up straight against the wall. He could see her heartbeat pickup as her heart increased the blood flow through the jugular vein now begging him to be bitten.

"I won't hurt you." His voice came out from between clenched teeth, his fangs extending past his bottom teeth, their sharp points embedding themselves into his lower lip. His words weren't just to reassure her, they were to forcefully tell himself that he wouldn't hurt her.

Sookie looked away from him and up and down the hallway of her building as recognition seeped in and her confusion displayed freely across her face.

Her hand fluttered up to her head, her fingertips dusting lightly across the area of her head causing her pain.

In a rapid movement, Sookie was stumbling to her feet, her balance showing lapses as she tried to regain her balance. Her hand scooped up her bag, her eyes moving back to him as she tried to find some small way of smiling.

He felt her eyes burn across his neck and his left forearm where his hand was still braced palm down against the wall in a bid to stop himself from reaching out for her. His sleeve had pulled up and the black veins were now visible there and just above the collar of his shirt so he was well aware of what her gaze was focused on.

He had his hoodie up, but he knew that it wasn't enough to hide the truth.

"Thank you?" Her voice was as sweet as her blood smelled even if her gratitude came out in the form of a question. There was a slight twinge of Southerness to her accent, something that stood out in these parts. It was because of where she had grown up, he still had his accent too. His was just thicker and richer, a part of who he was.

Sookie wasn't sure of what had taken place, but she had come to the conclusion that he had rescued her from a fate much worse than the moment they were in now.

She fled the hallway and closed her front door as soon as she was inside.

He was relived for the reprise of the moment although her smell lingered behind her in the hallway.

She smelled like sunshine and happiness. Like pure light and energy, bliss, and it wasn't just her blood.

It was her.

All of her.

She was different, something else entirely.

Sookie felt her knees wobble as she dropped her bag just inside her closed front door.

She scrambled for the bathroom, her shaky hand flipping every light switch on as she passed it. She ignored the fact that she was sopping wet and dripping all over the wooden floors as she walked through her apartment.

Once inside the bathroom, her eyes immediately scanned her reflection in the mirror. Her hands lifted the dripping strands of hair that clung to her neck away from her skin looking for signs of bite marks.

She had seen the black veins on the stranger in the hallway telling her that he was infected with Hep-V so her mind immediately sounded warning bells. If he had fed from her then she too would become infected.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found the skin on her necks untarnished by teeth marks.

Her hands braced the edge of the basin, her eyes taking in her appearance as she let out a controlled breath and stilled her mind from working overtime to remember what had taken place in the alley.

The stranger that had brought her home had obviously helped her out of a really bad situation, one that could have ended much worse than it had.

He was clearly a vampire, the black veins and the fangs had been testament to that and he had visibly been fighting a war with himself over weather or not to sink those fangs into her, but he hadn't.

She hadn't seen much of his face, or even any of his features, her attention had been too focused elsewhere at the time.

The feint memory of a musky smell came to mind, a slight tint of ocean freshness wrapped around it. It held a hint of pine trees too.

Sookie shook her head, and pinched her eyes closed for a moment.

She was really losing her mind if she thought that a vampire smelled like the ocean.

A vampire that saved her from two others just like himself.

Maybe he was saving her for later...?

****** Thanks for reading!**

**Thoughts?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jbj. **


	2. Missing Those That Are Gone

**Hello again, and welcome back. **

**Time for more...**

**Chapter 2- Missing those that are gone. **

Bill stood looking up at the window from the roof of the building adjacent to it.

There were shadowy movements behind the curtains, the light from inside allowing him to see her silhouette as she paced the floor while talking on the phone to a man that she was obviously close too.

It had been three weeks since he had saved her from imminent death and he hadn't been able to stay away since the first time he had smelled her.

His behavior was less than considerably gentleman like, but his nightly visits to her window had become an addiction.

He had followed her home from work almost every night since she had been attacked just to be sure that she came to no harm all the while trying to get a handle on what she was.

"Okay." Her voice was tearful, he could hear the sadness wrapped around her words as she spoke to whoever Jason was.

Bill had missed the first few minutes of their conversation, but from what he had heard someone was ill or had passed on into the afterlife bringing Sookie to tears as she heard the news.

"Whens Gran's funeral?"

That answered all his questions, even though he had no right to pry into her life or have questions that had anything to do with her life.

"Wednesday." Jason replied.

"Okay, I'll drive down tomorrow. I'll stay the weekend. Do you need me to do anything?" She sounded so lost and quite solemn as she asked.

"Nah, but I'll wait for you to come and we'll make the arrangements then."

"Okay Jason," she sniffed "See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, drive safe."

Sookie hung up and Bill heard her footsteps stop. She disappeared from sight so he assumed that she sat down.

Love.

The word caused a flood of images to come to mind of Caroline.

But that had been a lifetime ago.

Love.

That was something that stayed in the past with Caroline, something that had alluded him for the last one hundred and fifty years.

Feeling his strength ebb away slightly, Bill decided to leave Sookie and return home for the remaining hours left until sunrise.

All the way home his mind tried to understand the madness behind the methodology of humans. Sookie had said that she would drive down, yet she walked to work and home every day. He had yet to even see her car, but then again it really was none of his business.

Sookie navigated the roads cautiously.

The way was familiar, yet new as she let fond memories of Gran guide her home to the town and the home that she had grown up in.

Bon Temps was a small town in Louisiana, a town so small that when she started talking about her ability to hear peoples thoughts she was shunned by virtually the entire town.

Growing up had been hard, she had few friends but Gran had made it seem so inconsequential. After her parents had died Gran and Grandpa had raised her and Jason, Gran taking special care to raise her with the understanding that because she was different didn't mean that she had to feel like she was an outcast.

Even if she had been.

The day after she had finished school, Sookie had packed two bags and descended the staircase to the sounds of Gran making breakfast in the kitchen.

Gran had emerged from the kitchen, Sookie setting her bags down on either side of her feet before looking up to find a sad smile.

"You'll always have a home here." Gran had said not even trying to talk Sookie out of leaving. She could see the determination set in Sookie to leave this life behind and start a new one where nobody knew her or of her ability.

For as long as she could remember Sookie had wanted to leave Bon Temps to start a new life where she could be who and what she wanted to be.

She had been back five years ago for three days when Grandpa had passed, but other than had she hadn't been back.

She had however called Gran every Tuesday and every Sunday and Jason at least once a week unless he called her.

The only other person from Bon Temps that she had stayed in touch with was Tara, her best and only friend growing up.

Tara was more like a sister than a friend and they talked virtually every day.

She missed Tara something awful, but Tara had been the one who convinced her to make a break from Bon Temps while she could.

The roadside information sign told her that she only had 25 miles to go, and then she'd be home.

And she wasn't looking forward to the stay.

Bill knew that she was gone, even before he ventured up onto the rooftop of the building next to hers. But he went anyway, and found himself staring at an apartment shrouded in darkness.

He had waited outside her place of work for well over an hour before he even realized that he was waiting for her.

The action of waiting for her had become like a second nature, it was done without consideration and now that she wasn't here the motions felt empty and pointless.

"Sook," Jason yelled as soon as he opened his front door to find her standing there. He wrapped her up in a giant hug and swung her around wearing a huge smile.

He lived in what had once been their parents house, their first of two childhood homes.

He had inherited the house and moved out of Gran's on the day of his eighteenth birthday. That had been two years after Sookie had left.

But he looked after Gran and Grandpa until he passed and Sookie had sent money to him every month to help out where she could.

"Hey Jason." Sookie returned his smile when he set her down on her own to feet and gave her some room to breathe.

"You look good." He added after letting his eyes roam over her. She could tell that he meant it too.

"So do you." She jabbed him in the stomach. He had been working out and his shirtless appearance at the door showed her that he had been taking care of himself too.

"Sook?" Another voice drew Sookie's attention as warmth spread through her at the familiarity of hearing her name.

Whirling around she found Tara standing in the doorway looking tearful.

"Tara." Sookie crossed the distance between them and allowed herself to be wrapped up in a hug as tight as the one that she gave Tara.

"I'm so sorry about Gran." Tara whispered into her ear and Sookie felt her eyes well up.

Tara had literally grown up in Gran's house with them. Her mother was an alcoholic, and a bad one at that. Gran's house had been her stability and refuse and sometimes the only place she had to get food and clean clothes.

"You look good, life's treating you well in the city." Tara said when they broke apart.

Sookie nodded.

"You look good too." Sookie smiled. Tara had grown up since she'd last seen her although she had always been mature for her age.

She'd had to grow up hard and fast and it had ended up turning her into an amazing person.

"How long are you staying?" Jason interjected into their girly moment.

"Until Sunday, if that's okay? I'll stay at Gran's."

Jason's smile dropped. "No," he virtually shouted at her.

"That's only six days Sook, that's not long enough." He managed to lighten the mood with his aloofness. He'd always been the joker of the group, and Sookie loved him even more for it.

"Okay. We'll I'm going to head over there and take a shower. I'll stop by the store and make us dinner?" Sookie saw Jason's face light up.

He loved a good home cooked meal and it showed.

"I'll bring wine." Tara said beaming at the prospect of spending time with Sookie over dinner.

"See you about seven?" Sookie asked holding her hand out. Jason handed her Gran's house keys knowing exactly what she wanted.

"It's good to have you home." He held his hand over hers a little longer than was necessary.

With that Sookie left Jason's knowing that she'd see them in a couple of hours.

Bill made up his mind to just go check on her.

That was all it was.

He just needed to still the voices inside him that screamed that Sookie Stackhouse was a trouble magnet.

It was uncanny that since the first time he had smelled her that he had this nagging urge to know that she was okay, that she hadn't run into anymore trouble.

He somehow had he sixth sense that she attracted unwanted attention from more than one person wanting to drain her dry.

He had summed the facts up to her scent; a smell so intoxicating that even he had trouble controlling the urge himself.

There was bound to be someone that would lose control around her and the thought had driven him to insanity.

He had been awake since before sunset waiting for nightfall so that he could venture out into the darkness in search of her.

He had no idea where to start although her blood donors card had said that she was originally from Bon Temps.

That would probably be a good place to start.

Sookie stirred the spaghetti sauce once more before removing it from the hot plate.

She had decided to make spaghetti bolognas with salad and garlic bread because they were all Jason's favorites. And Tara's.

Gran had taught her to cook from a young age and now she appreciated that fact.

The front door opened and Sookie heard Tara's giggle and Jason's booming footsteps as they tread the wooden floor.

Tara set two bottles of dry red wine down on the kitchen table before hugging Sookie hello again. A hug from Jason followed.

Sookie was taken back by how much she missed them, and this. Until actually being here, she had no idea that it all meant so much to her.

"Did you make spaghetti?" Jason asked digging around in the pots on the stove.

"Just the way you like it." Sookie said.

"You are the best. Let's eat, I'm starving."

Okay, so that was typical Jason.

Tara poured wine while Jason set the table and Sookie finished the spaghetti.

Light conversation flowed around the room, light laughter filling the room as they reminisced over the good old days.

Bill watched from a distance, the moment across the lawn filled with so much warmth and feeling that it almost made him envious.

Almost.

Sookie was clearly related to the Jason, they bore similar facial characteristics and had a close bond that was visible to anyone that watched them.

The other woman was close to them both, perhaps a friend that had grown up with them? It didn't matter, she was safe and loved in their company.

After an endless amount of time watching and listening to the three humans catch up their little reunion was over with the Jason leaving accompanied with who he came to learn was Tara.

Sookie stayed behind and after the others left she retired to the living room. Bill watched her wander around taking the sight of everything in. Her hand would dust over inanimate objects lightly, her face showing many emotions.

She was plagued by memories and haunted by the past.

She spent quite some time down there before he watched her head upstairs turning the lights off downstairs.

Bill allowed himself to float up in the air outside the window after she had turned the bedroom light off and the house was shrouded in darkness.

Some vampires had extraordinary abilities, some could fly, others were so fast that they became invisible. He however could ascend. Well that was one thing he could do anyway.

It was rather intrusive for him to invade her privacy and watch her sleep, but it was incredibly soothing and peaceful to watch her do it.

He stayed that way until a few minutes before sunrise before he fled the sunshine and sought shelter in his old family home.

They had a wine cellar in the basement that was light proof so it was adequate enough to see the daylight through in it.

Walking through the dusty abode, Bill briefly wandered how much more of the house had changed since he had lived here.

He briefly saw parts of it on his arrival, but the rest would be inspected at dusk later when it was safe for him to venture out.

Many a fond memory sprang to mind as he allowed himself a moment of weakness to revel in the thoughts of his past as he lay down on the floor of the wine cellar and found rest.

********Thanks for reading!**

**More up soon!**

**Have an awesome day**

**JBj. **


End file.
